The Konoha Mouse and Deer
by anoldfan
Summary: Tenten and Hinata have had some major heartache following the War but now they are sent on what appears a foolish suicide mission. Not only do they pull it off but they manage to succeed in achieving the happiest of times for themselves. Their pairing will be revealed in due course. Please enjoy! I do not own this fab anime or manga but I adore it!


**The Konoha Mouse and Deer**

A Brief introduction: Hinata and Tenten are being sent on what certainly feels like a suicide mission to The Land of Lightening but if there are two konoichi who can make it work, its them. Though they will get more thrown at them than kunai, namely two smoking hot Cloud ninja and a very distrustful Raikage. Hope you like this

Pairings: Ten Ten x Dariu & Hinata x Omoi - I know I didnt put who was pairing with who before but it will certainly be these four.

A/N: Hello and welcome to the story! Had to revise and rewrite a little bit of this chapter ... wanted it to flow better. Happy reading! From Anoldfan

* * *

Chapter One - Goodbye

"You will be leaving tonight."

Her family blamed her. It was the slightest sight of a frown on her father's usually unemotional face that showed just how much trouble there had been. Hinata's cousin was the prodigal genius of the Hyuga Clan, Neji. It was hoped by many members from the side branch of the household that he would be the one to break the traditional boundaries between the 2 family sections. That maybe he even be its future co-leader with Hinata's strong sister, Hanabi ... But he died.

He died taking a fatal blow she was trying to take to save her beloved. It was her kidnapping in her youth that led to the death of his father... she was not a Hyuga but a cursed doll. Hyuga are strong, not weak. Her inability to protect herself was their disgrace and one now that the Hyuga Council decided to deal with.

"Ye-yes father. I will g-go now." She rose nimbly lifted herself up from her knees and not looking back made for the now opening screen. Of course, her family would be watching and listening to their every word.

"Hinata..." He paused for a moment. She stopped walking and looked back to her father's face. His eyes looked dull despite their white colour and his face now was ashen grey. "Be careful."

This was as good as a parental hug and "I love you" from the stoic man. He had lost too many loved himself and now he was forced to loose another. With a delicate turn she faced him, smiling with her eyes and lips before bowing, raising up and heading back to the doorway. She didn't look back or falter. Her eyes met those at the door without hatred or sadness but with resolve, her only thought being: 'Good bye, my father.'

Hiashi looked at the back of his eldest daughter as she moved. Her long bluenette hair caught the light and shone. There was no clumsiness in her walk or fidgeting as she may have done before. His eyes widened painfully and he wondered why they stung so badly right now. Powerless to act less an uprising began right there within his home, he stayed motionless where he knelt. 'Good bye, my daughter.'

The screen was closed behind her rather too quickly and loudly by an old white haired Hyuga woman. Her eyes were bulging, white fire burning in each orb at the sight of the young woman.

"Your things are already packed. No need to go back to your old room. We think it is best for your own safety if you leave now ... Hinata."

She let the coldness of the threat but let it travel past her like closing a fridge door. Another women, though younger and with raven black hair, put her hands on her hips and scowled as the former heiress walked by them and along the corridor to the main gate of the Hyuga compound, lost in thoughts and finding their hostility bearable.

'Neji Nisan, this makes surviving easier to deal with without you. You should be the one walking now, not me. If you were here, they would have at least made you a member of the Hyuga and Konoha Council and you would have saved our family ... If only you were here ... I miss you, my cousin ... my brother. I promise you, things will change. Both for the family and me. But I hope they hurt me more...'

Already at the main screen to the front of the building she opened it and looked for her sandals but they were not there. Looking around, she saw 2 small bags and her bedding bundle. That was all.

Hinata smiled. 'Of course, why pack the things they would only deem a worthy person to have? Ha! Not even worthy of my old shoes ... Ha! It's almost funny.'

"Ahem!"

She knew who it was and she knew she should not even look behind her to say goodbye ... he would not take that well and her stutter would only interfere. Stepping through onto the cold stone pathway, she picked up her items and walked up to and out of the gate. The guards looked away as she passed them and as she cleared away from her former home she walked barefoot into the street. She heard the screen close quietly behind her, her grandfather's eyes no longer upon her.

The late afternoon breeze made her shiver. She pulled her items closer to her. Each step seemed strange. 'Is this really my body moving?' Looking for the right pathway to town, she missed the pair of brown eyes in front of her.

"Hina-Chan? What the...! Come with me."

Hinata had not noticed the konoichi just opposite the gates. The guards certainly would have known she was there ... Her eyes smiled and shone like her hair.

She let her friend take her arm and pull her to the nearest place to sit - a bench just outside a dumpling shop. Since her cousin's death, she grew a special bond with his former team mates and whenever (like now) Shino and Kiba where away on a mission and her sensei was taking her daughter away on holiday, she had a part of Neji back again in his former partner.

"Ten-Chan, I'm okay ..."

"Really?" Tenten looked at the doe-eyed woman in front of her and realised that as different as they were, Neji and Hinata were actually very similar. "Well. As organised as you usually are, you do surprise me to see you without sandals or shoes. Take a seat for a moment."

The Weapoms Mistress of Konoha looked at the bags and bundle now beside her friend. 'Holy...! What are they doing to her now? I swear Neji, I won't let them hurt her again. The last time was just horrific. It ripped what little of her heart was left when you had gone.'

"Te-ten-Chan, I a-am sorry..."

"You did nothing wrong, so dont be sorry and you are too pretty to be a barefoot lady. I think however I can handle it ..." She whipped out a scroll from her back and swirling it around her released what looked a small hurricane. She quickly touched the parchment and up popped a pair of purple pumps.

"Wow!"

With a small smile and scroll now folded away she got onto one knee and popped the shoes on her friend's feet. It was a good thing she kept a back-up wardrobe with her at all times and despite being shorter than her best friend, they were the same shoe size.

"Guess I have my uses."

"I owe you something ... Sesame dumplings?"

Tenten's eyes gleamed like stars at the thought of her favourite food but the heavenly idea was robbed from her as two green flashes whizzed up to them. The girls jumped to their feet, Tenten jumping back to give them more room and to stand by Hinata's side. she gulped loudly and the bluenette put her arm around her shoulders and patted her gently. Two men stood in front of them, identical in every regard except one had a military jerkin on and the other didn't.

"Guy Sensei ... Lee Sensei ... How are you?"

"TENTEN! OUR LOTUS FLOWER OF YOUTH! YOU AND THE BLOSSOM HINATA HAVE BEEN SUMMONED TO HEED THE CALL OF THE LARGEST LEAF IN OUR GREEN VILLAGE."

"Pa-pardon?"

"The Hokage wants us to come see him about a mission."

"Ah. Th-Thank you Guy Se-Sensei, Lee-Kun."

Yes, thanks Sensei ..." She then looked away, blushing lightly. "Lee-Kun."

"OUR PLEASURE!" The men said and then grinning widely, a white flash of light shot out from their teeth, it was so dazzling you could hear it ...

DING!

"Ow!"

... And so bright it temporarily blinded the dumpling maker taking a sneaky look at them out his shop window.

"SORRY!"

"*!#*? ¥!*" The open sign on the door spun to close and the curtain were yanked closed.

'Sigh! Another dumpling store I cannot enter now. Hang on, mission.' Tenten looked into her friend's pearly orbs. 'So unlike yours, Neji-Kun ... anyway! Mission!'

"Are you ready Hina-Chan?"

The white-eyed lady looked at the new shoes on her feet appreciatively. They were going to take a little getting used to... Everything was. 'One step at a time...'

"Yes." She let her arm free her friend but she stayed close to her.

"How is the new Hokage?" Tenten queried.

"WELL MY FORMER TEAM MATE, UCHIHA-SAMA IS IN HIS PRIME AND DOING-."

"Uchiha? Uch... SASUKE. Sasuke? What about Naruto-Kun?"

"HA HA HA! MY LOTUS, WE'LL SHOW AND TELL YOU THERE."

Without a word more, the four sprinted to the Hokage's Tower to see what exactly was going on, the two women quickly taking the lead and thundering towards the Hokage's Tower as the men in green spandex weeped in joy as they ran.

* * *

I will be writing the 2nd chapter right now  
Hope you liked it everyone xxx

In addition, I will also be writing another story as a sequel to 'Be my teddy bear' called 'Suna meets the Hyugas' soon.


End file.
